


Forever Yours

by xCake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s!Bucky Barnes, Angst, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Sappy as hell, war references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCake/pseuds/xCake
Summary: Two lovebirds exchange letters during the War.[ 1940s!Bucky x Reader ]
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Kudos: 21





	Forever Yours

_June 16, 1943  
  
_

_Hey sweetheart,_

_It’s been 19 hours since I kissed you goodbye, but I’ll never forget the dress you wore to the docks. You took my breath away! Nearly tempted me to do something I shouldn’t have... at least not without permission, and we can’t have that, can we?_

_I’ve just gotta see you in a white dress again, sugar._ _Mark my words, as soon as I come home, I’m gonna have a long talk with your parents. Gotta ask ‘em properly._ _I just wish I could have done it before I left._ _You would have said no, though, wouldn’t you? Until I’m yours for good, not government issue._ _My girl’s just too smart to get tied down without thinking it through! That’s o_ _ne reason out of a thousand why I love you._

_I know how upset you were that you couldn’t send me off with a smile, but I’m a little happy that those tears were for me._ _I’m the luckiest man in the world to be able to say that you’re mine._

_Miss you already.  
_

_Bucky_

* * *

_June 17, 1943  
  
_

_To my best girl,_

_There’s not much to do on this godforsaken ship other than write to you, so that’s what I’m gonna do. 41 hours since I saw you last and I’ve been sick as a dog. Isn’t the Army supposed to make me stronger? But here I am, barely able to keep anything down. Guess I haven’t gotten my sea legs yet._

_The tablets they give us for seasickness don’t help much either, not to mention they taste awful. No one can keep ‘em down, not even Mann and he’s got a stomach of steel. Sorry doll_ _, that’s Archie Mann. One of my bunk mates. He’s a private with B Company, says he’s originally from Mississippi but his folks moved to Brooklyn a couple years back. Small world._

_The fellas all say I’m wallowing in my own misery, and you know, maybe they’re right. Wish you were here taking care of me. Then I’d be right as rain.  
_

_Forever yours,  
_ _Bucky_

* * *

_June 18, 1943  
  
_

_Hey gorgeous,_

_67 hours now. That’s almost three days away from you._

_It’s been impossible to sleep. I feel like a canned sardine – got 5000 other men on this ship with me and limited real estate. Our bunks are stacked 4 high, but at least I’ve got a bottom one thanks to my sergeant chevrons. Makes it easier to sneak up on deck at night and write to you, which is what I’m doing right now._

_I might be breaking regulations, but I won’t tell if you don’t! You can keep a secret, right, doll?_

_It’s a full moon tonight. Nothing but ocean around for miles and miles. I think you’d love it out here. It’s peaceful – actually makes me forget for a minute that there’s a war going on_ _. Then I remember where I am and where I’m heading._

_Starting to get a little drowsy, now. Maybe it’s the sea breeze._ _I’m gonna try real hard to dream of you._

_See you in a few minutes, I hope._

_Bucky_

* * *

_June 20, 1943  
  
_

_To the girl of my dreams,_

_It’s been nearly five days, and I can still smell your perfume on the handkerchief you gave me. Hope it lasts. I’m not ready to give you up yet._

_You said you stitched that pretty pink flower on there just for me, so I’ve kept it hidden in my pocket for safekeeping. Embroidery is hard work, isn’t it? Becca’s always been terrible at it, but Ma’s stitching is the fastest you’ll ever see._

_When you get these letters, would you mind checking in on them for me? Becca and the girls are gonna be fine, but I’m worried about Ma. Hope she’s doing okay. Her only son going off to war… I know it’s gotta be hard for her, but she’s too proud to let it show. Maybe she’ll open up to you._

_Don’t know what I’d do without you._

_Love you always,  
_ _Bucky_

* * *

_June 20, 1943  
  
_

_Sweetheart,_

_Well, your handkerchief didn’t stay secret for long. Only for another two hours after I wrote that last letter! Can you believe it?_

_The boys have seen your picture, now, too – you can thank Henderson for that. I’ve given him orders to do fifty push-ups every hour for a whole day as a punishment for going through my rucksack, but I can’t say I blame him. There’s nothing better to do. “Hurry up and wait” should be the Army’s motto._

_Oh yeah. Henderson is one of my corporals. Johnny Henderson from Manhattan. He’s a rifleman. Rich family, but he wasn’t drafted._

_Just seeing your face is like a breath of fresh air, though, and not just to me. Everyone’s compliments were respectful, and I’m gonna make sure they stay that way. Boy, were they all_ _jealous! None of them have girls waiting at home like me. Called me a lucky bastard more than once, and I’ve gotta agree._

_Marino_ _said that the pink flower you stitched is a ~~gladyolis~~ gladiolus? That word still doesn’t look right… Correct me if I’m wrong, yeah? No dictionary. Marino’s a florist’s son. Private Joey Marino, my squad’s medic. Italian. Good guy._

_Anyway, he said_ _it means ‘faithfulness’ and ‘remembrance’. I don’t think that’s a coincidence, is it, doll?_

_Yeah, I’m a lucky bastard, alright._

_Unabashedly yours,  
_ _Bucky_

* * *

_June 21, 1943  
  
_

_Hey beautiful,_

_It’s only been six days since I got a kiss from you, but it feels like it’s been six years. We’re not supposed to hit shore for another week, and after that, who knows how long I’ll be there? ~~Or if I’ll even make it back?~~_

_No, we’ve gotta stay positive, right? That’s what you’d say. I don’t know how I’m gonna make it home to you otherwise. Some of the men here have already been over once, and the stories… well, that’s not something you need to hear. I’m sure you’re already doing enough worrying as it is for the both of us. Don’t wanna add fuel to the fire._

_Sorry for the smudges by the way. Someone thought it would be a great idea to smoke while writing a letter to his favorite girl, and then he dropped ashes everywhere. Guess who? Hint: it’s me. I know, I know. It’s a nasty habit, but hear me out. It’s really helped settle my stomach, and Lucky Strikes are a dime a dozen._

_Wonder how long that’ll last where we’re headed. ~~Or how long I’ll last.~~_

_I’m sorry. It’s hard to be positive, but I’m trying. I just miss you so damn much, and_ _I love you more than anything. You know that, don’t you?_

_Bucky_

* * *

_June 22, 1943  
  
_

_To my gorgeous girl,_

_Dreamt about you again last night. I woke up before we got to the good part! Normally I’d be a little heartbroken, but waking up to a bunch of men laughing at me wasn’t too pleasant. I said your name in my sleep, and, well, I didn’t just say it if you know what I mean._

_Why am I even writing this? I don’t know. Hope you have a good laugh at my expense anyway. You deserve to laugh. You deserve to be happy._

_At least my poker skills aren’t too shabby. I won a couple packs of smokes last night. Don’t worry, I’ll brush my teeth extra good before I kiss you again... a_ _nd before we do other things. Don’t you worry your pretty little head, darlin’. I’ll take good care of you when I get back._

_Still thinking about you in that dress._

_Bucky_

_P.S. Just a week away from your good graces, and look what’s happened! You’re gonna have to make a good Christian out of me when I get back._

* * *

_June 24, 1943  
  
_

_Dear sweetheart,_

_It’s been nine days, I think. I’m not really sure anymore. We’ve hit some rough seas lately, which has made it pretty hard to write anything without my pen making a mess of the page. Lots of storms! I guess we’re getting closer to England. It rains a lot there, or so I’ve heard._

_Rumor has it we’ll dock in just a couple more days. Then I’ll finally get to send these letters off. I hope they get to you quickly, but that’s more self-serving than anything because I can’t wait to hear from you, doll._ _Wonder how long it takes for mail to travel overseas?_

_Looks like my seasickness is finally cured! Not sure if it’s the cigarettes or because I’ve just gotten used to it. Been keeping a bucket by my bedside since I got on board, but I haven’t needed it at all the last couple days even with the stormy weather. Haven’t needed it since I started smoking, actually. Correlation or causation? What do you think?_

_Love you always,  
_ _Bucky_

* * *

_June 25, 1943  
_ _  
_

_To my one and only,_

_Never mind, I spoke too soon. Seasick again. More rain._

_Do you remember when we got caught in the rain last summer? I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately. You can hear the rain even from inside the ship, and it sounds pretty similar to where we hid to wait it out. That little cabin in the woods with the tin rooftop – I really loved it there, you know? But what I loved more was spending that little bit of extra time with you._ _Even if we were soaking wet._

_We’ll be in England in just a couple of hours, according to my master sergeant. I don’t know when I’ll have the chance to write you again, but I’ll do it whenever I can. I just hope my letters make it there in one piece._

_I love you so, so much. Don’t forget that. No matter what happens. Okay?_

_I know it’s not fair for me to ask, but if I don’t make it through, could you please look after Ma? At least for a little while? I’ve asked her to look after you, too._

_Gotta go now. I love you._

_Forever yours,  
_ _Bucky_ ~~~~


End file.
